ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scholar
Scholar will have Reraise at 35! * with the April update! Scholar As A Subjob I'm currently using an underleveled SCH sub to modify my Magic Fruit cure rating. I just wanted to point out that Using Light Arts gives me a capped 195 Healing Skill at BLU63/SCH26. At BLU64/SCH26, this increased to 198. Sub Scholars receive a B Rank skill as if their main had the trait. I didn't see this point listed and thought it might be important to someone.Storme 11:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Does Light Arts and Dark Arts as a sub increase skill ratings which aren't even leveled at all to B+ capped? For example if Dark Magic caps at 256 with a B+ rating, if I don't even have a skill point on Dark Magic but use Dark Arts, would my Dark Magic rise to a certain number or would it just be 0 because I have 0 skill on Dark Magic? Or would it raise my magic skill above what it would normally be? If I had Dark Magic at 100, would it raise to some higher number if I use Dark Arts? Petco 04:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::You would need to level your Dark Magic Skill to the cap of your SCH subjob and then from there it should bump it up to a B+ and capped rating. If your job has natural magic skill it will increase a lower natural magic skill level to B+. I'm sure the effect can only be acheived through capping the natural magic skill of the main job. If it isn't capped, I imagine it'd work the same as SCH main, where it adds a number of skill level points to the skill bringing it up to it's equivilent uncapped ranking as if the SCH had a natural B+. So if you were short 5 skill levels in Dark Magic at D and used Dark Arts, your Dark Magic skill would go up to 5 skill levels below a capped B+ skill. --Blurryhunter 16:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa this looks totally awesome! I can hardly wait until WoTG! Also: This link has some more info on the scholar http://ff11creatersvoice.cocolog-nifty.com/fanfes/2007/11/breaking_news.html :D --Cort 18:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Scholar Image Hello! I was kind of disappointed that the Scholar picture wasn't like the others, so I decided to make a new one to match the others. I hope that's okay. You can see it on the Scholar info page, and the original image can be found here: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Image:SCHJOB0.jpg -- Asrai 11:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Magic Skill Why was magic levels with subs added? Shouldn't it be base job magic skill levels? In that case it's all skill 4 at lv1. Chernabog 21:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Subjob doesn't influence skill caps (unless the main job doesnt have them)- it was originally showing the light/dark arts modified values- but now it shows the base. Tahngarthor 08:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I think a subjob might contribute to skill caps. When I first unlocked Scholar, I went to my mog house and switched to Sch/Rdm and my skills were 0 Divine, 5 in Elemental, Enfeebling, Enhancing, and Healing, and then 4 in Dark. When I switched to /Mnk, my Elemental, Enfeebling, Enhancing, and Healing went down to 4. --ElPhantazmo 21:13, 25 May 2008 (UTC) That would be because the SCH and RDM would be the same level at that point, so the higher cap (RDM) would prevail. At Level 2 and above, that addition should fade. --FFXI-Ironside 03:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Copyright concerns Parts of this article looks like verbatim copy from Elmer the Pointy's translation on Blue Gartar. Did someone receive permission from him to do replicate his work here? -FFXI-Itazura 10:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ---- After discussing with Wikia people, and venting a bit on Charitwo, I've decided to help update the page as per the information available from the Osaka Festival and now posted http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=7478 Elmer the Pointy 19:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Not expecting a real response, just putting up sort of an open question. Copyrights to my understanding protect creative works... just how "creative" is a traslation? It clearly represents time and effort of someone and credit should be given, but how much translated text would be needed before a clear claim of "cut and paste" could be made? I mean two people translating the same material could come up with extremely similar material especially for a short piece of text. Given that SE (if anyone) is the only one to claim copyright on the original information (and they might not be able to either due to the nature of the informations release, although clearly they hold various rights to FFXI and related names concepts etc etc), and the relative small amount of text to translate (as compared to say a book or something of that magnitude), and then on top of that the nature of of the original posting of the translated work... I really doubt "Copyright concerns" could possibly apply. Definately credit should be given, and given the structure of a wiki, that credit would probably belong here in the talk page. Makes me almost wish there was a special page just for crediting outside sources for situation like this where a 3rd party's information was used, in a non-copyright infringing way, without having to cite the information in the article itself. It seems like there is room here for a reasonable compromise between "can't use at all" and "can use freely with no credit given". Of course, even if there was no real basis for any form of true copyright infringment claim, it may still be best from a Wiki standpoint to hold the line on third party material at such a point where this issue could never be raised. Lastly, I would like to note that my "rant" here would only apply to copy's of translated material. Elmer's original post looks to contain much that is not a simple translation but is his own description of things expandind beyond a simple verbatim translation, and as such it would be very different and much easier to claim real copyrights than a straight translation. -- 06:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Original Moved from Main Page= Description During the Crystal War, these military tacticians often served as high-ranking officers in allied forces across Vana'diel. Extensive knowledge of ancient martial theory granted them the ability to wield dual schools of magic between which they would alternate depending on the situation at hand. The scholar is well versed in white and black magic, and also has Scholar-specific white and black magic. It is not a copy of the Red Mage who uses all sorts of magic; instead, this job combines certain job abilities with the casting of magic. In addition, different mage support jobs will have a significant effect on the usefulness of the Scholar. Overview Scholars are not technically mages, but tacticians that use a variety of abilities to skillfully manipulate their library of magic in new ways. Using massive tomes, known as "Grimoire," a Scholar can unlock a number skills and spells unique to the job. The foundation of a Scholar is comprised of the "White Grimoire" and "Black Grimoire," two abilities that are used to enhance White Magic and Black Magic respectively. There is no time limit to these abilities, so a player can freely switch between White Mage mode and Black Mage mode as the battle progresses. Abilities *Light Arts (Level 10) Having this ability active grants use of the White Grimoire Abilities. Also while active White Magic casting time is shortened, MP cost is lowered and the player's Healing/Divine/Enhancing magic skills are all raised. However, there is a limit placed on what spells a Scholar may use. Conversely, Black Magic receives penalties, such as increased cast time, and heightened MP cost. *Dark Arts (Level 10) Having this ability active grants use of the Black Grimoire Abilities. Black Magic casting time is shortened, MP cost is lowered and the player's Elemental/Dark/Enfeebling magic skills are all raised. However, there is a limit placed on what spells a Scholar may use. Conversely, White Magic receives penalties, such as increased cast time, and heightened MP cost. *Modus Veritas (Level 65) Increases damage done by helix spells while lowering spell duration by 50%. (Can be used with both Light Art active or with Dark Art active) White Grimoire *Penury (Level 10) Reduces the MP cost of the next White Magic spell to 50%. *Celerity (Level 25) Reduces the casting time of the next White Magic spell to 50%. *Accession (Level 40) Extends the effect of the next White Magic spell at an MP cost three times the normal cost, and a cast time of twice the normal length but grants the spell an AoE effect *Rapture (Level 55) Enhances the potency of the next White Magic spell cast. Black Grimoire *Parsimony (Level 10) Reduces the MP cost of the next Black Magic spell to 50%. *Alacrity (Level 25) Reduces the casting time of the next Black Magic spell to 50%. *Manifestation (Level 40) Extends the effect of the next Black Magic spell at an MP cost three times the normal cost, and a cast time of twice the normal length but grants the spell an AoE effect *Ebullience (Level 55) Enhances the potency of the next Black Magic spell cast. Job Traits *Resist Silence （Level 10） *Clear Mind （Level 20） *Max MP Boost （Level 30） *Clear Mind II（Level 35) *Stormsurge (Merrit) Spells Exclusive Scholar Spells White Magic *Sandstorm (Level 41) Changes the weather around target party member to "dusty." *Rainstorm (Level 43) Changes the weather around target party member to "rainy." *Windstorm (Level 45) Changes the weather around target party member to "windy." *Firestorm (Level 47) Changes the weather around target party member to "hot." *Hailstorm (Level 49) Changes the weather around target party member to "snowy." *Thunderstorm (Level 51) Changes the weather around target party member to "thundery." *Voidstorm (Level 53) Changes the weather around target party member to "gloomy." *Aurorastorm (Level 55) Changes the weather around target party member to "auroras." Black Magic *Geohelix (Level 61) Deals earth damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Hydrohelix (Level 63) Deals water damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Anemohelix (Level 65) Deals wind damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Pyrohelix (Level 67) Deals fire damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Cryohelix (Level 69) Deals ice damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Ionohelix (Level 71) Deals lightning damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Noctohelix (Level 73) Deals darkness damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Luminohelix (Level 75) Deals light damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. Magic Skills Values are from Wings of the Goddess Tour, Scholar level 60. *Divine Magic 183 (D) *Healing Magic 183 (D) *Enhancing Magic 183 (D) *Enfeebling Magic 183 (D) *Elemental Magic 183 (D) *Dark Magic 183 (D) When Light Arts is used, Divine, Healing and Enhancing magic skill becomes capped at 196 (B). When Dark Arts is used, Enfeebling, Elemental and Dark magic skill becomes capped at 196 (B). I think, in order to keep the section "clean" that the magic skill caps box should show its base skill caps with no abilities active with a * note at the bottom of the section explaining that the skill caps will vary depending on whether dark/light arts is active or not. 15:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Combat Skills Values revealed are from the Wings of the Goddess Tour. Values are for Scholar level 60, so only the letter value can be determined (no + or -). *Club 190 © *Staff 190 © *Dagger 183 (D) *Throwing 183 (D) *Parry 171 (E) *Evasion 171 (E) Miscellaneous Information *Books are not used to attack, and are only a graphical effect of their abilities. *Scholar was designed to be an ideal Support Job for mages. There are a variety of effects possible through the use of Grimoires when using either White or Black magic. Deodorize Why was my edit including Deodorize reverted? Deodorize is a spell SCH gains at level 10 (looking at the scroll ingame right now) so I don't see why the information was removed. I also noticed the same person reverted the Deodorize page itself, removing SCH off it. --Mosh-Ifrit 22:43, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I had taken it off at one point but didn't change the Deodorize page. I'm not sure what the scroll itself says, but SCH does not learn Deodorize at 10. I finally had Deodorize in my spell list at 15, so assuming those leveling SCH already have the spell learned, the important thing is what level they can use the spell at, which is 15. I'm going to change it to that based on that reasoning. --Onyxium 10:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) So SCH can not use Deodorize until 15 even though the ingame scroll says SCH10? --Mosh-Ifrit 01:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Edit: After talking to a SCH10 he says he does not have the spell. GM told him to check fan sites (lol?), so it seems to be an error on the wording of the Scroll and SCH does learn it at 15. Scholars and Weather Quick question, do the weather effects only affect the target, or as the description says, the target and all allies/party members within so many meters from them? - Hiachi 15:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know the answer to this? - Hiachi 18:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Yes it only affects the target it is active on. However if Accession is used the effect can affect all that are in range to recieve the buff. it doesnt change the actual weather in any way, just gives single targets the benefit of weather.--MasterMalichi 05:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) "is NOT a mage" Literally every ability Scholar learns is a white/black magic spell or a direct enhancement thereof; how is this job "not technically a mage?" Are they labeled such just because they have a low skill-rating without the respective arts active, or this is this title merely a remnant of pre-WoG categorization? --KaneFox Not sure where that came from, I changed it to match the official WotG Scholar blurb. -- 22:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The reason Scholar is not technically a mage is due to the fact that, unlike all other mages, meaning BLM, WHM, and RDM, in which SCH bears similarities to, SCH is largely based in its function by a plethora of Job Abilities. Everything a Scholar does, at least for the Scholar to remain efficient and effective, revolves around his/her Strategems and Grimiors. None of the other three mage types have any more than a single job ability outside of their "2 hours". As far as Summoner being a mage I find that notion to be dubious at best, thus I did not include it.--MasterMalichi 03:37, 9 October 2008 (UTC) How I always understood it is that, from an in-game perspective, SCH is not consider a mage because mages, RDM, BLM, and WHM have extensive learning in their particular branches of magic (RDM being a push to learn both). SCH has, innately, only a basic use of spells, as you can literally say that naturally SCH has a very skeletal spell structure with basic White and Black Magic. SCH was also never originally developed with magic in mind, but with battlefield tactics as the job's expertise. SCH as we know it was an advancement from the original job SCHs had by utilizing a basic understanding of magic, coupled with the Grimoire, and their own tactical strategies to acheive different magical effects to equal, or better, magic that could only be obtained by locked-in-a-room study that offical Mage jobs have always done. Again, this is as I have come to understand it. --Blurryhunter 15:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) In my experience as a level 73SCH atm i have come to realize that scholar IS NO MAGE....I'd love to see ANY MAGE halve the casting cost, halve the casting time,increase the power of the spell, and AOE it ALL IN ONE CAST...and with the right equipment scholars can heal/nuke at the same strength as their White Mage and Black Mage cousins and even more with the use of their stratagems...on a daily bases ever since i hit lvl 55 i have been able to heal a player with the strength of a Cure V using Cure IV+Rapture and by using Divine Seal along with Rapture i have healed over 1k HP in one cast! I'd love to see a White Mage do that!!! so in closing i will say it once more SCHOLAR IS NO MAGE!!! --Pikachuninetail 08:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) = AF Listing? = Yeah, should Artifact be listed yet since it's not even officially out yet? I know there is lvl 1 JSE type gear that is listed in the .dats for SCH/DNC and this seems to be whats listed. But my impression on this is that this is just "Placeholder" gear till SE goes and modifies it for the final Artifact stats. At that point i feel is when it should be listed, and not before. --Jhes 03:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Helix spells and stacking One of the things that makes Black Mage's elemental slip spells so powerful is that they, unlike bio/dia, can stack. Can you stack Helix spells, like the elemental slip spells, or can you only have one them on a mob, like an Elegy or elemental Ninjutsu debuff? --Volkai 03:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) To my knowledge, only one Helix spell can be on a monster at a time. --FFXI-Itazura 04:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Only one Helix can be active on a single mob at one time, however Modus Veritas CAN stack, though it is unknown how many times or to what ultimate effect. But just to throw it out there, if multiple Modus Veritus are able to be stacked on a mob in an unlimited number: A full party of Scholars with Modus Veritus fully merrited can stack a helix lasting only 14ish seconds but potentially dealing 64 times the original damage per "tick." So a Cryohelix initially dealing out 175 damage could turn into this ((((((175*2)*2)*2)*2)*2)*2) = 11,200 damage per tick up to a possible (depending on timing) 33,600 damage in 14-15 seconds. Again, this as of yet is just conjecture, but the theory behind it is based on presently available information. Fully merrited Modus Veritas extends the duration of a Helix under modus veritas by 50%. By my experience a Helix spell lasts around 60 seconds, and since Modus Veritus doubles the damage of a helix while halving its duration (Unmerrited) that takes a Helix's Duration down to 30 seconds or half of whatever time remains. Using the 30 seconds, plus the 50% extended duration from full merrits into modus veritus That brings it back up to 45 seconds at double damage. I will attempt to test these things soon, and will update accordingly.--MasterMalichi 04:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC) March Update I added the update to scholar, except the level in which they get MP conserve as that wasn't on the release notes. I'll leave it off until we figure that out. Also need to confirm subjob charge count.Dru 17:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Scholar as Sub job and strategem charges Currently the recharge time for strategem charges is based on main job level- not the number of charges. For example, 39BLM/19SCH will have one charge but the recharge for strategem will be 2 minutes instead of 4. EDIT Number of strat slots follows this too. My level 40blm/20sch has a hidden 2nd slot that can be used. It says 0 charges after I use parsimony but I can use another charge before the first recharges. --TurnipOnPheonix Well Conserve MP is less then lvl 31 becuase i have it im thinking its prolly 25 or 30. --Dismar 07:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Klimaform Schema I had placed an edit pointing to the Klimaform schema as "Klimaform|Klimaform Schema" to conform to the other SCH spell scrolls. This was reverted with no comment. I propose it should be as listed above because this AF is a Schema, however every single scroll on the wiki lists the short name and not what the long name is (Sandstorm Schema, Scroll of Cure). --Bajoyasujoya 02:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Conserve MP We gained Conserve MP during the patch - I have it as rdm50/sch25, and not as blu42/sch21. Anyone have an exact level? --Kasandaro 23:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Elemental Siphon Do the weather effects work with Summoner's Elemental Siphon? As in, do they add a 10% (or 15% if there's already the same-type weather icon and the Scholar is adding a second) to the amount of MP the Summoner gets from this JA? - Hiachi 18:04, 14 April 2008 (EDT) From what I know it does work with the Weather effect, however not sure on the double... --Noaru 04:41, 19 May 2008 (UTC) See the weather bonus section for Calculating Magic Damage, The bonus applicable to your Siphon will be applied in the same way. An example: If your in Wajoam Woodlands and windy weather appears naturally, having windstorm applied to you will give you the benefit of double weather vice the single weather that is naturally present. Being both a Summoner and a SCH but not being able to get Weather casted on me as I dont have many SCH friends, the only way I verified this to be true was by checking the damage of an Obi Wearing BLM after I casted a storm spell respective to the weather that was already present. Just as a side note, on the rare occasion where weather bonuses are maxed out already like using a Dark Spirit on Darksday in Dynamis having a SCH give you Voidstorm is useless as the maximum possible bonus from environmental effects is +35% --MasterMalichi 05:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Light Arts/Dark Arts MP costs Does anyone else find it excessive to put the Light/Dark arts cost of most spells under the actual spell cost? It's not like the MP varies by spell, it's always 10% down(rounded down)/20% up(rounded up), some quick math in your head can give you these numbers if you really want them. Besides, if you're going to show the altered MP cost, you better show the altered cast/recast times for each art for each spell >.> Grm88 15:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Just to add to this, look at the Cure spell page, someone has even added the Penury cost of Cure. This is completely redundant information, I say it all needs to be cut.Grm88 15:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Moved I've moved the new meritable stratagems under stratagem catagory instead of abilities because they fit better. Also, attempted to create Altruism page but it has been locked by an adminstrator. --Luke 23:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Gear I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed this, but why is it that Scholar is the only mage that does not get to use the Dalmatica set? Excluding BLU, DRK, PLD because they fight more than cast generally, all the other mage jobs can use the Dalmatica set except Scholar. I'd think SCH would have that gear over RDM because RDM have more of an ability to melee whereas SCH does not, so why give more HP > MP gear to them (excluding RDM main heal)? I'm just curious.--Yamoto 22:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I feel the same way, Scholar misses out a lot when it comes to gear, they have don't have any of the ZNM armor sets, Sky sets, Salvage sets, or Einherjar sets. When it comes to sch, the choices in armor are pretty much just AF, AF2, goliard from nyzul, or the yigit set from assaults.-- Rimabo 03:31, 4 March 2009 Not across the board, but I like the SCH AF and AF2 better than a lot of that stuff. --Traze 11:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I think this is due to Square having a set plan with where they want to take SCH. The thing to remember is that SCH isn't RDM, WHM, or BLM and thus you can't expect them to get the same gear. While it might seem odd to alot of people who like to horde stats, the magic using jobs all have a theme of sorts. Red Mage is Fast Casting, White Mage is Magic Defense, Black Mage is Magic Attack, and I think they may be taking Scholar down the road of MP conservation. While it's obvious that some things are going to overlap, I think it's a safe bet to say that SCH is a more Job Ability oriented job then any of the other magic using jobs. Hence why the AF and Relic has alot of job ability situational uses. I'm positive that Square will introduce gear that BLM, WHM, and/or RDM will complain about not getting and SCH gets it. Off that note though, SCH is pretty powerful without having access to all of that, if not powerful enough, and I think if they gave them the gear, it might just make SCH a broken job. --Blurryhunter 19:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I will say that SCH is a very powerful job, yes. I usually play as a nuker because I hate healing, and I have to say being a Taru and using Cream Puffs I can do some pretty brutal damage. My thing though is I LOVE MP, and I kinda feel its bogus that all the other mage jobs get that insane MP boost but SCH does not. I think it would just fit in with the other mage jobs that DO get it and actually USE their MP (as opposed to the fighting casters DRK BLU and PLD). Havent taken SCH very far yet (still at 30) but I would still like to use that gear when I get to that point. --Yamoto 13:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Stratagems Listings Should the Stratagems portion not be placed into the main article, as it would make more sense and also clean up the Scholar main page a bit? I would do it already, but I wanted to ensure of this before I went and did it. ^^; -- Elixer_Of_Quetz 10:13 AM CST, 23 May 2009 :No, they're part of the job's abilities, and should be listed. --Melios 16:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC) They should be listed, but the explanation could probably use some cleanup. -- 17:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I was a little awkward in my statement. Shouldn't the explanation about Stratagems be in the 'Stratagem' main article, like other Job Abilities are? Indeed, it should be listed (as I had done in the abilities list), but in the sub topic within the Scholar main article, I would personally think that the Stratagems portion should be placed into the Stratagems main article, so as to clean up the Scholar page a bit - personally speaking. -- Elixer_Of_Quetz 20:53 CST, 23 May 2009 :While I understand what you're getting at, Stratagems are as fundamental an aspect of Scholar as Blood Pacts are for Summoners, or automatons for Puppetmasters. It isn't just a single ability of the job, it very nearly is the job. --Taeria Saethori 03:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Front page is wrong, Protect V can be used even when not under light arts. just tested it. the white dot should be removed. User:Windwhisper 30th june 4:20 CET 2010 = Level 80 Magic Caps = I am looking at the chart at the level 80 magic caps, and I disagree with what is listed for the cap of elemental magic. Right now, my level 80 ungeared Scholar is sitting with a elemental skill of 233 (this is with 2 merit points) and it not yet capped. I can't verify any of the rest as they are quite a ways from hitting the 230 mark (Divine = 201, Healing = 217, Dark = 219) and the two I do have capped, one I have a merit point on (Enfeebling = 232) and Enhancing with no merit points at the 230 mark. Is the reason that my elemental isn't capped is because without the two merit points, the skill level would be 229? Some clarification would help me understand and maybe provide more accurate numbers for the level 80 cap chart. Just looking at this as I type, with one merit point on Enfeebling magic, that would make cap at 231. -- 04:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) = Artifact Equipment Tables = Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) new buffs its should be noted that SCH now learn new buffs Aquaveil 13 / Blink 29 / Stoneskin 44 making it a much more useful sub then before